


Dare

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fear, Kissing, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sick of him looking at her, touching her, having her, and he wants to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Tag within The Fic Exchange of Epic Proportions forum. (ff)  
> Prompt: "Don't you dare!"

Staring across the ballroom floor he watched as she danced with _him_ , Cygnus Black 'the third'. What an awful name for an awful man, who he had heard was planning to proprose to _his_ Druella. That her parents had already agreed to the marriage.

The Rosier princess was smiling with her hands wrapped around that man's neck.

It was damn near infuriating to watch.

Okay, maybe he had never told her of his feelings before, but that was only because he was busy going out and doing the Dark Lords dirty work. During which at some point these two had been getting closer. He wasn't going to stand for it.

He had to wait for what felt like hours before she had detached herself from him and various friends to walk out into the hall. He followed her silently, taking care to not be seen by anyone else. It was only when they had rounded another corner that he let his prescence be known.

"Druella."

Her light footsteps on the dark almost obsidian colored wood stopped at the call of her name. He watched as she turned with grace to look at him. "Abraxas." she greeted in turn even with a little curtsy. Too damn cute. "I was under the impression that you did not come to parties like this."

"It is a bit crowded for me, normally." he continued with the pleasant conversation as he drew near. His eyes going over the black dress that hugged her curves, pushing her bosom up, the deep neckline that showed off her cleavage and the emerald necklace that lied there on her pale skin. "The dress suits you."

"Thank you. It was specially made, Cygnus had it ordered for me if you can believe that." A soft giggle floated through the air distracting him for a moment, but in the next second he felt fury go through him at the mention of the Black.

"Sounds as if he is trying to buy you." Abraxas commented as he came to a stop a foot away from her.

"I take it you do not like him." She said with an amused expression.

He shrugged his shoulders as if shrugging the comment off. "I do not have any particular opinion of him. We never really hanged out enough in school for me to decide if I have an opinion on him at all." That was a lie, but he was good at making them and it fell from his tongue like liquid silver.

"Neither do we." she stated simply, her voice neutral. "If you do not like crowded parties then why are you here? Your parents make you come because it is a Pureblood gathering?"

"Something like that." he replied raising a hand to run a thumb over the fabric of her dress just above her shoulders. His eye brow raised slightly at the soft silk feel of it. "Black unicorn hair? That is expensive." he ran his pointer finger over it as well, gripping it lightly between his fingers. "Did not skimp with the material for you."

"You going to make a comment about Cygnus trying to buy me again?" Druella asked, again looking amused. She was so pretty when she smiled, so innocent looking.

"No." he said slowly continuing to move the fabric between his fingers, feeling another flair of anger. "Just saying it is not the usual material used to make clothes. Must have been a good tailor."

"Presumably the best." She replied, moving her shoulder slightly after another second and he noticed the flicker of discomfort in her eyes.

He dropped his hand down away from her shoulder, making sure to trail a finger down the back of her hand as if by accident. "Sorry. I have heard of it being used for clothes before but I have never actually seen it. There is a single potion in the world that calls for it as an ingredient. Of course, all the other ingredients are also rare and hard to get. It is impressive."

At this knowledge she smiled at him again. "That is an interesting fact. What is this potion suppose to do?"

He smiled when she was no longer edging away from him like she had a second ago. "It's a bit complicated. Basically it has two uses. The first was for a ritual, though the only parchment telling of it has long since been lost. The second, if I remember correctly, was said to be that when someone drank it that it made them appear dead. A lot of trouble to go through for something that doesn't do much if you ask me."

"What's the name of this potion?" Druella asked curiously.

Abraxas glanced around the hall for a moment, acting as if he was making sure no one else was listening. Like this was suppose to be a huge secret. In reality it was just a big secret that he was out here with her and had checked that no one had come looking for her as of yet. She seemed to have relaxed around him again and he was going to take this oppurtunity soon enough. He motioned to her with a finger, leaning down slightly as she drew closer with a sparkle in her eye, clearly amused at him for acting like a mischevious child. Tipping his head down so he could speak directly into her ear he smiled at their close proximity before answering her question, "Thémata tou Chrónou."

"Greek." she murmured in recognition of the language. "What does it mean?"

He lowered his own voice to whisper into her ear, "Threads of Time."

She giggled and he could feel her warm breath along the underside of his neck. He let out a breath of heavy air. This would be it then. He would just take her away from this place to his family's manor. As he parted his lips to make the suggestion she spoke, "Funny name for a potion that is only currently used in faking death. Wonder what it used to do." He just gave a small nod of his head in agreement. "Cygnus said he thought of becoming a potioneer once. I can see why now, it all sounds rather intriguing."

His blood ran like fire through his veins at that name. How was she still thinking of him at _this_ moment? His arms were quick to move and wrap around her waist like a snake. She made a surprised gasping sound. "You might have been right before," his voice had dropped lower, to be nothing but a hiss.

"About what?" she questioned and he could clearly hear her voice quiver with fear. A small thrill shot through him as her body started to tremble against his.

"About me not liking Cygnus." he didn't bother to hide the bile in his voice. "Actually, I rather hate him."

Her shaking had increased, "Why?" her own voice had dropped to a whisper, as if she would lose her voice if she tried to speak any louder. As if it would set him off, but he had already made a change to his prior plans.

He took a moment to turn his face into the side of her neck, to open his mouth and draw his tongue across the skin from the collar back to her ear. " _You_." he murmured, letting the taste of her linger.

"Me?" she practically squeeked.

"Mhm." he confirmed while running his teeth over her inner lobe. "I may hate him, but I rather like you. I hate him because of you. Dancing with him, taking anything he gives you without a second thought. Are you aware that he plans to ask you to marry him within a fort night?" he paused for a moment and when she didn't answer he continued, "I'm rather curious." Abraxas released a chuckle then. "Who am I kidding? I'm very curious. Druella, what would your answer be to that low life when he asks you?"

"Abraxas," at hearing his own name leave her lips he paused in his assualt on her ear. "you're scaring me."

For a moment he was still as stone. Scared of him? Why the bloody hell should she be scared of him? A low growl rumbled in his throat and in the next moment he had whirled around with her still in his arms to shove her against the stone wall. Retracting his head from the side of her own he looked down at her, meeting her eyes. "What did you just say?" he growled.

There was a clear flicker of fear across her face. "N-nothing. I did not say anything. I need to-to get back to the party." She shifted in his grip, obviously trying to get out of it.

He slid his leg up the wall, inbetween the folds of her dress until he reached the apex of her legs, to raise her up off the ground just slightly while keeping her pinned to the wall. "Liar." he breathed, looking down at her. "You just said I was scaring you. I could scare you. I could actually _try_. What do you think of that?" When she just stared at him with wide eyes he dipped his head down, fast, opening his mouth to bite down at the exposed skin, the top of her breast.

Her scream pierced the air and he retracted his teeth from within her to lick around the wound he had just created. There was an iron tinge on his tongue from the blood along with the sweet taste of her skin. It was a delectable combination. "I would say yes." For a moment he was confused at her words. "If he asked, when Cygnus asks, I'll say yes."

He was very aware that his heart was pounding loudly in his ears at this response from her. "You would what?" he raised his gaze to look at her, dimly aware of the sounds of a door being slammed open in the distance, of footsteps pounding against the floor.

Raising his hand up he curled a finger at the neckline of her dress, between her breasts. Her eyes widened. "Don't-don't do this."

"I wonder what he'll think when he sees you." he murmured, pausing for a moment to let his ears check how close the footsteps were.

"Don't kill me." Her words could almost not be heard over the little whimpering noises she made.

"I could never kill you, Druella." He assured her. "You on the other hand, you don't have any qualms about killing me." He saw her lips start to part in protest but he didn't give her a chance. Abraxas leaned in to push his lips to hers, to force her mouth open and plunge his tongue inside. At the same time his hand on her dress gripped at the hem and tore down, splitting the fabric easily, forming a rip from top to bottom to expose the skin beneath. He let go of her a second later, moving back, removing his leg from between her own causing her to slide down the wall to the ground with a thump. Looking at her with darkened eyes he frowned at her. "You never should have mentioned him. I had something nice for you, my love."

With those last words he apparated away in the blink of an eye, just before Cygnus and her friends came around the corner to see her lying on the ground with her dress ripped open, bleeding from a bite mark on her porcelain skin, a bruise forming on her lips, staring at the space infront of her with terror stricken across her face.


End file.
